Mr.Malevolent
The Malevolent Saga The Arrival My name is Mr. Malevolent... or Pillar depending on who you are. I was bitten by a radio active spider and for the last 3 years- Hahahah.... okay but in all seriousness, I joined our little corner of mcpe in July of 2016 through a video issued on 2b2t clones featuring a server you all know as 2p2e. Pretty sure you know the rest, I built some huge bases, epic monuments, made lasting friends and memories, trusted to many people, got into some trouble, started some wars.... and inevitably made enemies. But I handled it like a champion..... NOT. This story isn't about 2p2e or 4b4t or Elgoats orrrrrr Legit Anarchy, its about a server that would come much later into my history Maxxies 2b2tmcpe. After being rejected by my brothers in arms of the old community, ZR on 4b4t, I left to find servers of new that proved to be more eventful in late September of 2018. Upon joining I started off as every other player does seeking friends and conflicts trying to find my way in the server and inevitably get to that position where I can be well off, about a week in I started my first base that eventually became my Vault The Threshold I, upon completion I decided to explore the community under my new alt Malwarion1999, so older active players like TURKEYWEDGIE and Oblivion couldn't detect my presence in which I later revealed myself anyway. Life was tough as it always was, with no friends until I heard of a base that I misinterpreted as a part of ElRiches Team Baguette having a subdivision on 2b2tmcpe by the name of "Cavetown" Upon investigation I planned to infiltrate the base and destroy it from the inside out. Upon my arrival I was greeted by a player named Ericace; the bases owner.. I was shifted and ready to attack but he assured me they had no relation to Team Baguette and welcomed me with open arms to one of the most iconic bases in my mind that.... was lost...to..time. The Uprising Cavetown was a base that was only 300 blocks off the x+ highway and was completely undetectable without hacks or player activity. The only way I found it was because Ericace was there. Hidden in the side of a mesa hill, Eric brought me into Cavetown as if I was one of their own however I wasn't accepted by all. Some of the basemates had no clue who I was and why I was there, three that were particularly skeptical being Nara, H20, and Captain Lean. These three and Eric eventually became my friends after I started to really participate in the building and formation of Cavetown. One day while developing the base further another player by the name of Antokiller21 showed up at the base he distributed us with enchanted items which at the time was impossible if you weren't on IOS. Anto became another great friend of mine and later with some of the other members of Cavetown we walked to help other players in the rebuilding of 26k Town. While there we acquired Tridents and discovered the trident dupe for ourselves, bringing them back we made them the Symbol of Cavetown renaming the one kept at the center, The Heart Of Cavetown that later became an artifact. This was around the time I met PAPYRUS0THEBEST a player who would become one of my long time friends even to this day. Around this time Cavetown was progressing really well gaining more players and becoming larger adding its new renovations plus the additional level. However, Ericace was playing risky as now he had leaked the base in public chat 4 times. Seeing this I finished my final build at Cavetown "Malwarions Office" given Id never made an office prior to this I was extremely happy with the amount of detail I put in, Papyrus was my secretary having her own office within mine mainly a storage unit but also used for base operations consultancy. After this I left Cavetown for a short while to go back to 26k Town. Around this time one of my rivals/new friends from my first days on the server, Imposter278 had been experiencing conflict at another base. Watching chat I seen he wasn't the only one, It was going down at 26k Town. I rushed there as soon as possible to find it once again in ruins. Only question was by who. Instantly thought maybe Imposter given his reputation.. but it seemed even Imp had been struggling to keep 26k up. That's when I seen him, a player who sparked my relevancy within the community once more. It had been almost a year since I was in a major war and had great relevance (The PEAK War /OveropEA War). This player many of you know today.. what I witnessed was the following death message Imposter278 was slain by Whiteducker007. Imp logged out after this I attempted to avenge him but the attacker got away before I could even catch a glimpse.... and thus began the dawn of a new era dubbed.. The Ducker War. Downfall About 2 months had passed now (November) since I joined Maxxies started making some well established friends at this point, others had unfortunately gone inactive. Papyrus, Imposter, and a few of my old pals from Elgoats 2b2tmcpe including Zendrr and the owner being an old teamate of mine, Maxxie115 from the days of PK on 2b2tmcpe Elgoats. Cavetown had unfortunately now been under major threat for a good 2 weeks because of Ericace's carelessness. I had put so much work into that base at one point remodeling all of the second floor hub and starting and completing the third all on my own. Players like Nara, Anto, and Lean had moved to other bases or went inactive. At this rate it was only a matter of time before Cavetown was leaked in chat when a lot of people were on the server or if griefers showed up from previous leakage. Something had to be done. It wasn't out of character for me to loot or raid a base of my own while in pristine condition but leave the bases structure in tact but this wasn't my base. A hard decision but something that before has never been known to public about the events of Cavetown. I extracted as many artifacts within the base as possible including the Heart Of Cavetown Artifact. I needed somewhere to store the items so for the time being although I did not own them they remained at The Threshold. Step One was completed, now came the hard part. I got the last screenshots of Cavetown and initiated Step Two, Operation Cave-In. In exchange for peace, I hired Oblivion1234 to raid the base and as a favor I invited my old pal ThreadyMeteor. In a matter of minutes Cavetown was lost to time. Seeing the unfortunate downfall of the base crushed me, even more so when Eric felt terrible for leaking it thinking it was his fault completely for its griefing. In a way it was inevitable and it was better this way that eric learned a lesson about leakage... one that I learned long ago. Eric would later go on to run bases like Cavetown 2 and Quartz Skies (Both met similar fates). It would be a while before I would see Eric again and this is quiet possibly the last time hes mentioned in my story. Eric never knew of what actually transpired... and I'm sure he would understand regardless if he did. But in a way you can think of bases on anarchy as bottles of water. The more leaks you put in them the faster the waters gonna poor out until there's nothing left.... but an empty shell... Insurgence Left off here. To be continued, kiddo's! Author's note: Information derived from an archived discord server under the name 'Rise & Fall', a recounting of the events regarding the rise and fall of Max's 2b2tmcpe. The words copied and pasted here are not my own (They're Mal's actually), and are subject to future changes. I am only the editor; thanks! -Ghastly Doodle